And that Was Just the Beginning...
by Court
Summary: Sequel to "A Prelude to a Cold Shower". ***link inside*** Please r/r.


**Title:   And that Was Just the Beginning…**

**Author:  Courtney**

**Summary:  This is a sequel to "A Prelude to a Cold Shower".  Same deal – it's the third season and B&L are together.  **

**Rating:  PG-13**

**Thanks:  To everyone that replied to "APTACS" and to my HS friends (and fellow TP fans ****J**** ) Kelly and Robin.  I love you guys!!**

**Feedback:  Love it!  (blessed_23_83@yahoo.com)**

**Disclaimer:  No, I don't own these characters.  What a shame.  But I don't think DEK would mind if I borrowed them for a while.  **

**Bobby's hands run over his face as the cold water continues to spray like needles on his skin.  An hour has passed since he started this deprivation-of-sex-therapy.  After grabbing a towel from the hook outside the shower door, he steps out and dries off.  He wraps it around his waist, and then glances at the clock on the opposite wall.  It was only a quarter 'til ten.  He sighs, flicks off the light, and moves into the bedroom.**

**What to do, what to do?  Getting dressed might be a good start.  He opens his dresser and takes out a pair of black silk boxers, then pulls them on.  He thinks maybe getting started on preparations for their make-up session would be smart, but decides against it.  It was too early – he knew that despite Lindsay's honest nature, she wouldn't be back at eleven on the dot…especially with 'party-hardy Helen' as her companion.  **

**There was no telling where they were.  He had half a mind to go looking for them…but he'd be a good boy.  Besides…there was something to look forward to.  'Good things come to those who wait'…substitute 'good' for great, fantastic, amazing or incredible and that was the suitable description for what was soon to come.**

**He shakes his head to clear the thoughts that would most definitely send him running back into the shower.  Bending down to pick up the stray clothes scattered about the room, Bobby catches sight of something peeking slightly out from underneath the bed.  Moving closer, he grins upon discovering Lindsay's nightie…or what was left of it.  **

**Only a week ago, she'd worn it for the first and last time.  The evening turned extremely intense…and it was needless to say that the material didn't survive the experience very well:  one broken strap and a second split made the item useless for future nights of intimacy. He smirks at the memory and takes the silky cloth into his hands, enjoying the faint smell of her perfume as it tickles his nose.  After a moment, he tosses it into the wastebasket, then finishes tidying up.**

**Having cleared the floor, Bobby pauses to contemplate any further tasks.  The only thing that appeared to be in need of tending was the bed: unmade and cluttered.  Law books, file folders, balled up paper and dull pencils lay in the creases of the tangled sheets and comforter.  His earlier statement to Lindsay about not having a relaxing evening the entire week rang true as the evidence rested in a heap before him.  **

**They had spent every night working into the next morning.  Last night they didn't even share the bed: he woke on the floor, paper stuck to his face, only to find Lindsay in bed, sleeping atop the mess – her nose stuck in a book.  He kissed her softly to bring her out of her slumber, but soon after decided to go in to work late.  It was a quarter 'til eleven when they got up and went in the office.  A truly historical moment – he'd never been three minutes late – much less three hours.**

**By the time he finishes sorting out the pile, thirty minutes have passed.  Now, it was time to get busy.  'Let's review: candles – check, music – check…she'd take care of the negligee…flowers!  No.  She hadn't said flowers.'  Oh, well.  It's not like he had anything else to do.  He had time to kill, and he might as well be productive in doing so.  What was a quick trip to the florist to further please his lady?**

**Quick trip – hah!  Right!  He'd been on the prowl for flowers for damned near an hour!  Was it possible for all of the stores to be closed after ten – YES!  So what if he was the only lunatic out for such things at this hour?  There had to be SOMETHING open!**

**No more.  It was time to move on.  Besides, something told him he'd gotten the situation backwards at some point: was it or was it not LINDSAY that owed HIM one?  Wasn't it LINDSAY that was supposed to turn on the charms?**

**Maybe he was being too hard on her.  She and Helen hadn't spent much time together at all since they got together.  And she felt bad.  He loved her for it.**

**Smiling at the thought of her, he turns his face to look out the window.  That's when he saw her.  Problem solved.**

**11:42. Bobby approaches his door with an armful of red roses and unlocks the door.  Upon pushing it open, he stops at the threshold – surprised to see Lindsay's shoe resting on the floor.  He bends down and picks it up, studying it for a moment.  A sexy smile curves upon his lips as he realizes this is where her part came in.  He shuts the door and locks it, then continues the journey to his room.**

**About twelve steps later, Bobby stops again – wondering eyes discovering her other shoe.  He picks it up as well, quickening his pace in anticipation.  He stands before the door – his movements slowed slightly by the teasing presence of her dress upon the knob.  Letting out a deep breath, he removes it and allows his foot to break the only remaining barrier.**

**Candles light up his room – the luscious scents of vanilla and honeysuckle seeping from them as the flames flicker in the darkness.  Soft music fills the air, adding a little something extra to the romantic setting.  He looks at the bed – turned down neatly in 'Lindsay style' – and notices a piece of paper resting there, beneath her rhinestone hair clip.  He shifts all the items to one arm, and then uses his free hand to remove the clip and retrieve the note.**

**_Bobby –_**

****

**_Call this a peace offering.  Enjoy._**

****

**_- Helen_**

****

**Confused, he rereads it, and turns toward the bathroom door.**

**A bared foot is followed by another as it opens.  His eyes scan her legs – long, long…seemingly endless…creamy and smooth and untouched by anything but dancing candlelight.  Two blues meet another – the latter deeper and embedded in a lacey and rather transparent slip of thin, skimpy and – while pressed against those curves – sexy material.  It certainly left nothing to the imagination.**

**'Thud, thud.  Swoosh, swoosh.'  Bobby stands there, unable to move – arms fallen lifeless at his sides.  He thinks he can hear her voice…somewhere in the recesses of his mind…but remains frozen in place.  Closer and closer she moves, each step only enhancing the actions of his racing heart.  'Just breathe.  Just breathe.'  But his brain pays him no mind.**

**"Bobby?"**

**No answer.**

**"Bobby?"**

**Still no answer.  'God.'  Either Helen's *gift* worked better than Lindsay thought or her previous mistreatment had permanently damaged him.  Concerned, she searches his for conformation of the cause, eventually meeting his eyes – the desire and appreciation in them evident at first sight.  Smiling a little, she reaches up and caresses his cheek, then tastes the sweetness of his lips.**

**Bobby's arms encircle her waist, and he deepens her kiss.**

**"So…do you like my surprise?"**

**"_Like it?!?"  She giggles.  "You look…"  He moves his hands up and down her arms, searching for the right words.  "You look amazing…" kisses her shoulder, "so beautiful…" kisses her neck, "so incredibly…" he nibbles on her ear lobe, "sexy."_**

**The huskiness in his voice sends chills up her spine, and her eyes close at his touch.  A moment passes, and they open again – only to get lost in his.  An eternity goes by, or so it seems, before she speaks.**

**"Are those for me?"  She motions toward the roses at his feet.**

**"Oh!"  He scrambles to get them decent, and then hands them to her.  "Here you go…"**

**"They're beautiful."**

**Bringing them to her nose, she samples their gentle fragrance…a sweet smile rewarding his efforts in reaction.  Suddenly, it falls.**

**"Bobby….where did you get flowers at this hour?"**

**"A nice old woman on twenty-second street."**

**"Homeless?"**

**"Yeah.  It was kind of interesting how it happened, actually.  You see, I was ready to give up looking for them, and I looked out the window and saw her…she was sitting in the alley way, rubbing her hands over a trash can fire…the roses lying beside her.  She smiled at me, and so, I went to her.  She just started talking about this couple arguing over something, and how the woman screamed at the guy and threw the flowers or something.  'A man unwilling to give up.'  Kind of ironic, huh?"**

**"Yeah," she laughs.**

**"Anyway, I spotted her a hundred, and she gave me the roses."**

**"Oh….sweet….you're sweet."  She kisses him.  "Thank you."**

**"Thank you."  She looks confused.  "For all of this…the trail…the candles…THAT…"**

**"Am I forgiven?"  She flashes him a grin.**

**"You're getting there…"**

**"Well, um…" she rubs his chest "is there anything I can do to slam on the gears just a bit?"**

**'Gulp.'  He couldn't move…all he could do was watch her.  His eyes travel to her lips…she must have seen, because in that instant she closed their distance, moving them over his…remaining there as long as vitally possible…before tearing away from him, both desperately gasping for breath.  **

**"Now?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Now…am I – "**

**"Shush.  Just…keep doing that…"**

**And she does.  Each time their lips rejoined, it was more ferocious…more demanding…their passion throbbing in bodies destined to be one.**

**It was times like this that they were able to give in to all their wants and needs.  Months of confusion, loneliness and heartache ended such a short while ago, and they were still making up for their time apart.  The feelings that were always there grew stronger each day, and the nights proved no different as they showed each other that love and devotion in the blissful connection of bodies…hearts…minds…and souls.**

**The next thing they know, Bobby and Lindsay are tangled atop the bed, oblivious to everything but each other.  Jeans and cotton join lace and silk on either sides of the bed…flesh meets flesh.**

**Bobby's mouth leaves Lindsay's as he searches for more…his lips sucking, teeth biting and fingers dancing upon every inch of her silky skin.**

**Lindsay moans as his lips descend on her elbow…pleased at the perfection in his touch…thrilled by his pace…slow and deliberate, yet driving her mad with each second gone by.  Her hands grasp his head, and she attempts to pull him closer.  He leaves her elbow, then takes one of her hands away, pinning it back to the mattress…paying the same treatment to the other soon after.**

**Fingers thread, mouths meet, and, at last, they become one.  Hearts pound in heated bodies beaded with sweat, souls search and heavy breaths wind flushed cheeks.  Sighing and moaning…whispering and screaming…**

**Bobby collapses against Lindsay, unable to move.  They cling to each other, reveling in the comforting feel of gentle caresses.  He lifts his face, and their eyes meet.  Their gaze holds for a long moment, before he leans forward and kisses her forehead…her eye lids…her cheeks…and lips.   Exhausted, Bobby rests his head on Lindsay's chest…sleep overtaking them instantly.**

**Lindsay wakes about an hour later – alone.  She stretches in place – currently the tail end of Bobby's bed – then rolls over on her back, her skin chilled by the cool air seeping from the vent.  Her hand snakes out as she searches for the sheet, but is undesirably unsuccessful.  Groaning, she lifts her head and finally sees it – lying on the floor beside the bed.  She leans down and snatches it, then buries herself beneath it…only to have it pulled away seconds after.  A pair of lips descends on her back, and she looks up to face a grinning Bobby – ice cream carton in one hand, spoon in the other.**

**"Ice cream?!?  Bobby, you must be crazy!"**

**"I am.  Crazy for you."  He sits down on the edge of the bed, and kisses her shoulder.**

**"Oh, please."**

**"What?!?  I thought that was a good line.  And what's wrong with ice cream?"**

**"It's COLD!!!!  I'm  COLD!!!!"**

**"I'm not."**

**"How is that possible?  It's like an ice box in this place!"**

**He shakes his head.  Spotting the comforter – halfway on the nightstand, half on the floor – Bobby drops the ice cream and reaches for it, Lindsay shrieking in reaction.**

**"BOBBY!!!!!!!"**

**"What now?"**

**"You goof!  The ice cream!  You dropped it right on my leg!"**

**"Whoops!  Sorry, baby."  He removes it, then lays beside her, pulling her to him.  "Come here.  Let's warm you up."**

**"Mmm…"**

**Lindsay snuggles up to Bobby, and he wraps his arm around her, as well as the blanket.**

**"Better?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good," he sighs, kissing the top of her head.  **

**Feeling his arms leave her, Lindsay looks up at Bobby.  **

**"What?"  She watches him open the carton and dig the spoon in. "Oh…"**

**"Want a taste?"  She shakes her head 'no'.  "Come on…it's chocolate covered cherries…"**

**"Nah…"**

**"You know you want some…"**

**"NO I don't…I wanna stay warm."**

**"Suit yourself."**

**Her eyes follow the path of the pink cream dotted with bits of chocolate and cherries to the slight bulge of his bottom lip…lightly touched by the spoon…then dipped onto his waiting tongue…melting slowly by the heat consuming his mouth.  Maybe she wasn't that cold after all…**

**"Uh…okay, okay."**

**"Okay…"**

**"Okay, I want a taste."  He laughs.  "What?"**

**"I thought –"**

**"Forget what you thought!  Give it to me now."**

**He shoves the spoon into her mouth.  "I knew it," he chuckles.**

**"Knew what?"**

**"That you would cave."**

**"You did not."**

**"Yes, I did.  Lindsay, this isn't the first time we 'lost' the covers, okay?  Every time it happens, you complain about being cold.  There's only one other constant –"**

**"Which is?"**

**"You're hungry."**

**"True…but ice cream isn't gonna cut it, Bobby."**

**"I'm well aware of that Ms. Dole."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Nevermind."**

**"Ugh.  Just shut up, Donnell."**

**Huffing, Lindsay starts to get up, but Bobby holds onto her arm, stopping her.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To get some REAL food."**

**"No!  Don't."**

**"Bobby –"**

**"I have a pizza in the oven."**

**Her eyes get big.  "Really?!?"  He smiles, nodding.  "I knew I loved you for a reason."**

**"Oh, so, that's the only reason?"**

**"No…" She kisses him, then rests her chin on his chest. "you also make a mean bowl of chili."**

**"Ha, ha, ha."  He rolls them over, so he is lying on top of her.  Mischievous fingers tickle her, and she shrieks.**

**"Stop!  Bobby, stop it!  Please!" He complies, kissing her soundly on the mouth.  "How long?"**

**"Until?"**

**"Until the pizza's done."**

**"Forty five minutes."**

**"Forty –"  She swats him on the arm.**

**"What?!?"**

**"Ya couldn't have found something that would take a little less time, genius?"**

**"Of course I could have."**

**"Well then why didn't you?!"**

**"Because you still owe me."**

**"What?!?"**

**"You heard me."**

**"No way!  Not after –"**

**"Noooooo…I had to stand in a shower shelling ice cubes after you made your little get away."**

**"You didn't…"**

**"Oh, yes it did.  And that's worthy of a WHOLE night…or two."**

**"Two?!?" **

**"Yup.  So…what do ya say we go ahead and discuss plans for tomorrow night?  That way, we can stop all of the chit chat and get to more important thing…"**

**He starts kissing her neck, and Lindsay sighs little, unbeknownst to Bobby.**

**"About tomorrow –"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Well, that gift from Helen wasn't only a peace offering…it was also a –"**

**"Bribe."**

**"Uh, huh."**

**Lindsay moans as Bobby rolls off of her, onto his back beside her.  She props her head up with her elbow, using her free hand to caress his chest.  **

**"It turns out that I was lousy company tonight, and so I owe Helen one as well."**

**"And it has to be tomorrow night?"**

**"Yes.  She and I are overdue a talk.  She's had a couple of bad dates and work's been crazy.  We're going to have a sob fest in our very own living room."**

**"In other words, you and Helen are going to be watching _Jerry Maguire _and _Sleepless in Seattle _while devouring two pounds if chocolate and finishing off every tissue box available."**

**"Basically.  God, you make it sound so awful."**

**"It is!  Especially when you could be with me instead."**

**"Bobby, I know it's hard for you to understand.  But it's a woman thing.  This kind of thing is mandatory."**

**His eyes remain focused on the ceiling as she looks down, frustrated.  She can hear him mumbling something, but can't make it out.**

**"What are you – Bobby!"**

**"Lindsay!"  He mimics her tone.**

**"Quit being such a baby!"**

**"I'm not!"**

**"Oh, please!  Then, what are you mumbling about?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Fine.  Baby."**

**"Ooh…you're gonna pay for that one, Lindsay!"**

**"I don't think so.  I've got enough on my plate as is."**

**"Think again.  Lindsay, your –"**

**He stops as she trails kisses across his chest.  Her actions pause as she picks up on his distracted state.  **

**"What, Bobby?"  She resumes the kissing.**

**"Your –"**

**She bites his chin, and mumbles 'yes?'**

**"Um…"  **

**She rises up abruptly.  "Oh, for God's  sake!  What?!?"**

**Bobby looks away, and down at the floor…sneaking a peek at something resting there.  **

**"Your pizza is gonna burn!"**

**"Wha – ah!"**

**A pillow hits her, knocking her back down on the mattress.**

**"Bobby, you –"**

**His mouth hushes her words.  As their passion grows, the ice cream finds home on the floor…the goo seeping into the cracks…and the distinct aroma of burning pizza begins to circle the air.  Unable to deny him, Lindsay surrenders to a completely different kind of hunger.**

THE END 


End file.
